Le voleur d'ombre
by loveless4813
Summary: New-York est secoué par une vague d’assassinats les plus sanglants. Un inspecteur essaie d’y voir claire malgré son lourd et triste passé… Entre suspens et émotion, cette nouvelle va nous plonger dans un polar sombre et morbide YAOI ET PLUS!
1. Chapter 1

Le voleur d'ombre

_Imprévisible, premier soir :_

Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin et encore une fois, le voleur d'ombre, comme l'appelait la populace, avait sévit dans la ville de New-York. Il en était déjà à son quatrième crime et cette fois-ci, il avait volé les reins. Il fallait remonter au mois de Janvier 2001 pour son premier meurtre. La victime était un Escort boy d'origine australienne, cheveux blond, yeux marron tirant un peu sur le vert. Il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-six et était âgé de vingt-six ans. La police livra peu d'informations sur le jeune homme et les médias avaient trop brodé cette histoire pour pouvoir faire confiance à ce qu'on trouvait dans les journaux. Son deuxième crime eut lieu lors de la deuxième semaine de Mars. Entre temps, les forces spéciales avaient certifiés qu'il s'agissait d'un criminel peu actif et qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'inquiéter car il ne passerait plus à l'acte. Cependant, il prouva le contraire rapidement. Sa nouvelle victime était de nouveau de sexe masculin mais d'un tout autre genre. Il provenait d'Europe, il avait la trentaine et possédait un grand appartement non loin de Central Park. Il manageait une grande industrie internationale spécialisé dans la fabrication de jouet destiné à un public de quatre à huit ans. Celui-ci s'était fait dérobé son pénis. Il avait été délicatement enlevé. Il avait certainement utilisé un scalpel chirurgical. Il possédait donc une certaine connaissance en chirurgie. Son corps avait été préalablement recouvert par le voleur d'ombre. Les profilers avaient alors recommencé depuis le point de départ. Ils confirmèrent néanmoins qu'il s'agissait d'un homme caucasien d'un âge compris entre vingt et trente ans. Il devait avoir une apparence particulièrement soigné et s'exprimer dans un vocabulaire soutenu. Il avait dû connaître un passé peu enviant et instable. Mais les spécialistes ne développèrent pas plus leur théorie au vu du public. La victime suivante fut égorgée le 8 avril 2001 un mois après la deuxième. Il s'agissait ici d'une femme d'âge mûre à laquelle l'utérus avait été violemment arraché alors que celle-ci était consciente et attaché. Ses poignets avaient été cloués sur le mur mitoyen de sa petite maison en Californie. Elle était enceinte d'environ quatre mois comme l'indiquait un bilan de santé rédigé par Tom Wateley de l'hôpital de jour. Une rose trônait au pied du corps meurtri de cette dame dont le visage était tourné vers la fenêtre. Et nous voici déjà au quatrième assassinat, au mois d'août 2001, qui eut lieu près de lac de Central Park. Le corps du jeune étudiant avait été disposé dans un pédalo bleu. Il fût égorgé et son sang avait été éparpillé sur ce dernier. Il avait vingt ans et étudiait l'anthropologie à l'université de New-York. Il lui manquait le doigt de pied gauche. Je suis Tom Dallemagne, chargé de l'enquête depuis le début, et je ne comprenais plus grand-chose à ce meurtrier. Il était imprévisible et devait certainement agir par impulsion. Il ne savait que dire afin de rassurer la population qui devenait de plus en plus angoissé à l'idée de se promener dans les rues de la ville.

De la bruine déversait sa fraîcheur et purifiait l'air de New-York City tandis que des centaines d'automobilistes exprimaient leur mécontentement par des coups de klaxons qui n'en finissaient plus. Le réveil sonna et m'invita à quitter mon sommeil afin de vivre une nouvelle journée. Dès le réveil, j'affichais mon air triste quotidien. Je détestais par dessus tout me lever car cela signifiait encore une journée loin de ma fille et de ma femme. Celles-ci avaient péris lors d'un attentat un jour de juillet dans un centre commercial. Depuis, je ne vivais que pour chasser des hommes dont l'agressivité et la folie menaçait la vie de citoyens plus ou moins honnêtes. Je m'avançai vers la salle de bain où je mis en marche la douche afin que l'eau soit chaude lorsque je m'y glisserais. Je me défis de mon pyjama que ma fille m'avait offert lors de la fête des pères en 1999. Le corps nu, je pris place dans la douche où l'eau chaude fit son travail. Elle glissait sur mon corps aux muscles saillants tandis que mes yeux bleus ciel se perdirent au loin sur l'avenue. En effet, la fenêtre de la salle de bain donnait vers l'extérieur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que ma femme avait choisit cet appartement. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, je sortis et commençai par s'essuyer les cheveux. Ceux-ci était court, un centimètre environ, et châtain foncés. Je m'observai longuement dans le miroir en me méprisant dans la glace, j'aurais tant voulu que se soit moi qui fusse pris dans ce drame plutôt qu'elles. J'avais déjà envisagé de me suicider mais j'en n'avais pas la force. Mon portable se mit à sonner lorsque j'achevai de me débarrasser de l'eau chargé en carbonate de calcium digne des grandes villes. Carl, mon coéquipier de tout jour, m'informa qu'il y avait du nouveau dans cette affaire du voleur d'ombre et je devais me rendre immédiatement au commissariat. Je laissai s'échapper un timide sourire car cela signifiait la fin de mes pensées morbides. Lorsque travaillais, je me donnais à cent pour cent afin de ne plus penser à cet horrible drame. J'enfilai mon jeans de la marque Levis, seul marque que je veuille bien porté et un sweat-shirt vert citron. J'adorais cette association de couleur, le bleu et le vert me redonnait un semblant d'espoir. Je prit mon trousseau de clé et mon portable et quitta mon appartement d'un pas vif. Sur le palier, je croisai Roberta Dinvancio et la salua poliment. Elle avait l'habitude de promener son chiwawa tôt le matin. Cette dernière occupait l'appartement en face du mien tandis que celui sur la gauche était habité par Jonathan Meyer. Je ne pris pas l'ascenseur mais bien les escaliers afin de réveiller les muscles profonds assurant une posture droite et élégante. J'avais tout de même pris le soin d'enfiler une petite veste en cuir qui m'allait à merveilles. J'aimais afficher une bonne mine et une apparence soigné mais il y avait bien un but à cela. En effet, je préférais cacher ma souffrance aux yeux de tous ; seuls quelques uns pouvaient apercevoir cette tristesse dans cette apparence bien réfléchie. Je ne souhaitais pas m'attirer la pitié des autres, en réalité je ne voulais pas paraître faible. Je possédais un ego démesuré comme la plupart des machos du vingt et unième siècle. La formulation peut vous paraître bien banale mais il s'agit ici de mon histoire et rien que de la mienne, je peux vous sembler égoïste, orgueilleux ou quoi que se soit d'autre mais je veux rendre ici la réalité telle que je la perçois. Cette affaire sera la dernière, après tout cela aura suffisamment changé pour que je puisse continuer ce boulot ignoble. Il a cependant des vertus curatives et je ne pourrai certainement taper ces quelques notes dans un français fort développer. Vous pourriez vous demander pourquoi j'écris tout cela… Tout simplement pour vous démontrer que tout peut changer, s'inverser à la moindre seconde. Revenons-en à cette rencontre avec Roberta… Je détestais cette bonne femme. Déjà ces courbes étaient disgracieuses et ses bourrelets, je ne vous en parle même pas. Elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de colporter un tas de ragot provenant tout droit de son imagination tordue. Venons-en à son chien, Hubert, le nom du chien était à son image ainsi qu'à sa maîtresse. Il était grassouillait et avait pris l'habitude de lever la patte sur la rampe d'escalier. Il y avait tout de même une bonne personne avec qui nous partagions le palier… Jonathan Meyer, il était charmant et jeune. Ce dernier était plutôt du genre discret et faisait rarement parler de lui. Roberta prenait un malin plaisir à cracher son venin sur ce pauvre malheureux. Il était homosexuel et elle en avait fait son sujet de conversation préféré. Par contre, cela ne me dérangeait pas de trop. Pendant mon adolescent, à plusieurs reprise d'ailleurs, je m'étais surpris d'apprécier la beauté de quelques garçons croisés au fil des mes aventures avant de croiser ma charmante épouse. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de discuter plusieurs fois avec lui. Il avait même essayé une fois de me draguer mais je devais cela à l'effet de l'alcool. Au court du temps, j'ai pu apprécier sa compagnie surtout lors du décès des deux femmes de ma vie. Il m'avait aidé à organiser les funérailles, le choix de la salle pour la réception, le choix du café et des sandwichs… Je lui devais beaucoup et pourtant, je ne pouvais passer plus de cinq minutes avec lui depuis mon retour dans la vie active. De temps en temps, je lui rendais visites afin de le remercier même si cela n'était pas grand-chose… en récompense, je recevais un charmant sourire et c'était déjà plus qu'il en fallait.

Arrivé au commissariat, je soupirai longuement… Une pile de dossier m'attendait et surtout Carl patientait. J'étais d'humeur maussade et je ne voulais pas avoir à faire avec lui aujourd'hui… Il me lança plusieurs vagues d'informations qui avaient le don de me sonner dès le début de la journée. Je pris place sur ma chaise de bureau j'appréciais cette objet car c'était une chaise de bureau massante. Il me suffisait de pousser sur un bouton, de régler la vitesse et me voilà masser. Et cela était digne d'une bonne masseuse dans une cure thermale. Je ne me renseignai pas sur l'état de santé de mon cher coéquipier, j'hochai la tête à quelques unes de ses affirmations et me cachai derrière mon écran d'ordinateur. Je me laissai glisser lentement afin que seul mon front ne dépasse cet écran tandis que Carl continua de dégueuler toutes ses données apprises aux fils des heures passés dans ce taudis. Discrètement, je mis mes oreillettes et écouter mon mp3, une valeur sûre. De temps à autres, j'hochai délicatement la tête afin de rendre crédible cette illusion. Cela faisait déjà quelques années que je m'étais donner à cette activité. Ces derniers temps, j'écoutais beaucoup de Jean Sébastien Bach même si je n'arrivais pas à apprécier ces mélodies qui l'ont rendu si célèbre. D'habitudes, j'écoutai du rock de la fin des années nonante car selon moi il en existe pas de meilleur à l'heure actuelle dans laquelle tout est bon pour vendre un maximum. Mon ordinateur était lent à cause des mis à jours… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce jour là, je décidai de mettre les mises à jour en marche… et comme cela faisait plus ou moins un an et demi que je ne l'avais pas fait... Cependant, ce fût un bon prétexte pour me rendre à la machine à café et m'envoyer un des ses capuccino infecte mais ceux-ci avait le don de vous réveiller pour toute la journée. Je sais très bien que le café n'avais rien avoir dans le fait que je me sentais plus réveiller puisqu'il ne fait que stimuler les capacités cérébrales. Je suis comme tout le monde et je crois en beaucoup de pseudo légendes urbaines… juste pour mon bien. Bref, une longue journée m'attendait. Un grand malheur s'abattit sur moi tandis que je regagnais mon bureau de trente quatre mètre carré. Mon Ipod, plus précisément la batterie me laissa tomber… Sacrilège… Je fis semblait d'être heureux de retrouver mon siège (ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux… se faire masser au boulot n'est pas si mal que ça !). Mon collègue repris depuis bel tandis que mon ordi affichait qu'il restait cent-six heures avant que les mises à jours ne se terminent. (Voilà qui m'apprendra). Soudainement, Carl me fixa se dire un mot… je pris peur… Il allait me poser une question qui allait certainement me faire attraper une bouffer de chaleur.

Comment un type peut-en arriver là ?

De quoi tu parle ?

Ah, ok… encore dans ton nuages ?! Je me demande pourquoi, ils insistent pour te garder (échange de regards). Bien entendus, je rigole. Ton don et ta chance devenus mythique ! je te parle de ce psychopathe qui se balade tranquillement dans les rues de notre ville par le plus pure des hasards.

Se balade tranquillement… je n'en suis pas si sûr… que veux-tu que je réponde à cette question… Il a vécu l'enfer en étant enfant : violence conjugale, sévices sexuels… Je ne pense pas que se soit un hasard lorsqu'il choisit la partie du corps qu'il allait mal mener. Sincèrement, je crois qu'il nous livre toute sa jeunesse à travers ces crimes. C'est un peu comme un journal intime livrer au grand public !

Des fois, je me demande si ce n'est pas toi ce fameux criminel.

C'est bizarre… j'ai déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part. Oh mais attends, ce n'est pas parce que tu me la répète sur chaque affaires !

Je plaisantais

Oui, ben si tu arrêtais un peu de plaisanter et travailler un peu plus assidument, peut-être que nous avancerions un peu plus vite. De plus, si j'étais capable de tuer qui que se soit… se serait moi… et là s'arrête notre conversation !

…

Et ne t'excuse pas ou je te refile mes dossiers ce qui empiètera sur ta vie familiale et ta femme fera une nouvelle… tu connais la suite !

Je prenais un malin plaisir à le torturer et à mettre un terme à nos conversations… Je n'étais pas commode et j'adorais cette face de ma personnalité. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre pour éloigner les individus de moi tout simplement. Il sonnait dix-sept heures lorsque je décidai de regagner mon sofa et de quitter Carl qui ne disait plus rien depuis notre dernière conversation. Je pris le volant de ma Mercedes et dévalai l'avenue. Je parquai ma voiture sur la rue d'en face afin de pouvoir garder un œil en permanence sur cette bagnole. Elle avait beaucoup de valeur à mes yeux puisque je l'avais acheté lors de ma première rencontre avec ma femme, Carine. Comme d'habitude, je pris non pas l'ascenseur mais bien la cage d'escaliers. Je croisai Jonathan, ce dernier m'invita à sa soirée de la semaine prochaine. En effet, il avait tendance à organiser une petite fête entre amis régulièrement (chaque mois plus ou moins). Je m'apprêtai à décliner sa proposition mais cela aurait été de trop puisque je refusais un peu trop souvent… Je déteste être bloqué en même temps, cela pouvait m'être bénéfique puisque je verrais un tas de gens que je pourrais critiquer sans devoir les revoir le lendemain… J'acceptai. Nous nous échangeâmes un timide sourire avant de regagner mutuellement notre appartement. Voilà une bien curieuse situation, coincé, contraint d'accepter… En rentrant, je croisai le cadre avec une photo de moi, ma fille et ma femme… A cet instant, je me méprisai au plus au point, j'étais incapable de les rejoindre… incapable d'appuyer sur la détente. Je haïssais le monde pour cela et pour bien d'autre raison bien entendu. Je me jetai sur une bonne bouteille de Chardenais qui ne demandait qu'à être vider. Il me fallut environ une demi-heure pour lui faire voir la bulle à verre. Je vous avoue, je ne tenais pas trop l'alcool et je commençais déjà à me sentir vagal. Lorsque j'étais dans cet état, j'avais l'impression d'entendre la voix de ma femme… celle de ma fille… L'alcool me faisait plus d'effets que la drogue qui, en plus, laissait des traces. Puis, je m'étais dit que cette fête sera une très bonne occasion de boire sur le compte d'un autre et puis… non rien. L'alcool n'avait pas que des bon côté puisque de temps en temps, lorsque j'étais saoul, je me disais que je pouvais renouer avec quelqu'un et regagner des petites habitudes. Vieillir accompagné de quelqu'un avec qui je me battrai pour un oui ou pour un autre. Cela vous paraît banal, bateau me diriez vous… Mais au final ne puis-je pas être comme tout le monde ? Oui, je haïssais le monde mais cela ne m'empêche pas de croire que tout peut changer. Que penseraient ma femme et ma petite fille là dedans ? Je me déshabiller et prit place dans le lit… ce lit qui me semblait vide et froid depuis… vous connaissez la fin de cette phrase. Je fis un rêve cette nuit là… il fût étrange tout aussi étrange que lorsque je le fis pour la première fois. Je me sentis bien et la plupart des couleurs lors de cette échappée étaient brunes. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de donnée plus de détails à propos de cela même si je n'ai rien de vraiment contre… c'est juste que c'est un moment de presque solitude et je le veux rien que pour moi. Je fis ce même rêve lorsque je fis mon entrée dans la vie adulte et il m'avait redonnée un peu d'optimisme dans le fait de trouver quelqu'un qui vous correspond. Il fallut plus d'un an avant de refaire ce rêve et pourtant, je n'avais rien oublié de ce moment intemporel. Peut-être que plus tard, je vous livrerai quelques détails croustillant plus s'agit bien d'un rêve un peu coquin… ce mot me faisait toujours autant sourire. Même si je peux vous paraître aigri, amer, je n'ai pas toujours été comme-ça. Lorsque vous perdez toute une vie, votre joie, vos sourires, votre combativité s'envole sans vous prévenir, sans vous attendre et cela est sans retour. Je peux vous l'affirmer. Le réveil fit son travaille quotidien bien avant que je ne sache le nom de cette personne qui me faisait tant de bien. Le seul élément que je pus percevoir avant d'ouvrir les yeux fût le mouvement de ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au bureau et je me convaincu d'inventer une histoire pour rester ici loin de tout ces mouvement de va et viens, le brouhaha de gent bien trop vivant pour moi. Mon g.s.m. me sortit brutalement de mon moment de recherche cérébral. Je ne fus pas étonné de m'apercevoir que c'était Carl qui m'appelait….

Tu tombe bien, j'allais justement t'appeler !

J'espère que ce n'était pour nous prévenir d'une éventuelle absence de ta part ?

Toujours aussi perplexe, je vois.

La prochaine fois, en informes-en le voleur d'ombre.

Je déteste quand tu l'appelle comme-ça, on dirait qu'il a quelque chose de surnaturel.

Ben en tout cas, on arrive toujours pas à le comprendre ni à le coincer… appelle-le comme tu veux mais il a encore fait des siennes cette nuit… et donc on a besoin de toi.

Je raccrochai précipitamment avant qu'il ne me donne un quelconque élément. J'avais envie de tout découvrir en arrivant. Je ne voulais pas me voir une nouvelle fois déçu de ce que j'allais voir. Tout comme les fans de séries policière, j'ai des attentes à comblées. J'aime le sang et les viscères entendus sur le sol. Pour une fois, j'étais plus ou moins content d'aller au boulot. En sortant je croisai Jonathan et je le saluai tout en lui affirmant ma présence jeudi soir. Il avait l'air assez pressé. A mon avis, il avait du avoir une nouvelle soirée chargée, suffisamment chargé pour ne revenir que maintenant. J'avais déjà dévalé un étage lorsque j'entendis Roberta ouvrir son clapet. Et là, encore une raison pour être un peu de bonne humeur, je n'allais pas devoir subir ses inepties. Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie d'écouter un peu de rock mais du rock tout à fait particulier et pour cela il fallait se tourner vers le japon. J'écoutai un peu de X japan mondialement reconnu. Je passai la chanson « Forever love » pour éviter toute vague de sentiment irrépressible. En sortant de l'immeuble, je croisai un SDF à qui je confiai mon thermos de café. Puisque j'étais sur le terrain, je ne pourrai me passer de celui du commissariat. Je pris le contrôle de ma belle et douce voiture. Oui, ma voiture est douce et alors… ca vous pose peut-être un problème ? C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Entre temps, mon bien aimé coéquipier m'avait envoyé les coordonnées du meurtre. Je me rendis sur les lieux en moins d'un quart d'heure. J'estimais que comme je faisais partie de la police, j'avais le droit d'enfreindre le code de la route sans risquer d'avoir une amende quelle qu'elle soit. Une fois dans la rue, je ne pouvais plus avancer à cause d'une ambulance que je coincé tout simplement en m'engageant et je n'étais pas du genre à faire demi tour pour qui que se soit ; même pour une ambulance. Je les détestais plus que tous ceux-là. Je les tenais responsable de la mort de ma famille. Ces gens, ainsi que les médecins, ils vous affirment que tout va bien aller et pourtant… rien ne va… ils sont les premiers à perdre le contrôle. Carl courut vers moi et m'annonça qu'il valait peut-être mieux que je ne m'avance pas… il s'agissait d'une personne jeune très jeune m'affirma-t-il. Je le priai de ne pas me protéger car j'étais assez grand pour cela. De plus, à l'heure actuelle plus rien ne me choquais. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année… peut-être 19 ans, il était dans un état épouvantable. Je ne connaissais aucun mot pour décrire ce qui se trouvait sous mes yeux. Il lui manquait le gros orteil droit, le criminel semblait continuer sa collection de membres. Il lui avait également dérobé ses yeux mais il l'avait fait comme un barbare. Selon le légiste, il était vivant lorsqu'il les lui arracha à en juger les traces de giclement de sang. Il lui avait également tordu le coup avant de laisser sa dépouille dans cette rue sombre où seules quelles que prostituées travaillait (un grand mot je vous l'avoue !). a cet instants, je regrettait mes paroles du matin… Pourquoi existait-il des gens capable de vous arracher à votre quotidien et vous démembrer… Mon moral fleuretait avec les pâquerettes. Je m'empressai de rentrer au bureau et me jetai sur la machine à café. Je me pressai à rédiger le rapport et rentrai chez moi sans échanger ni mots ni regard avec Carl. Je dévalai les rues, le hall d'entrée, la ribambelle d'escaliers, ouvrit la porte et me laissai tomber sur la carpette d'entrée en larmes. Cette horrible vision m'avait bouleversé au plus profond de mon être. Je fus prit de flash et de vision… je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. J'hésitais à ouvrir quand j'entendis une douce voix dire : « je sais que tu es là… et que ça ne va pas… ouvre s'il te plaît ». Pendant quelques instants, je crus qu'un miracle s'était produit et que ma femme se tenait derrière la porte. Je me pressai d'ouvrir et je l'aperçu…Jonathan affichait un agréable petit sourit qui me réconforta et cela me fit encore plus pleurer. Il s'agenouilla et me prit dans ses bras tandis que je mouillais son pull en laine en provenance de France. Il ne cessait de dire des mots pour me réconforter et me dire que tout allait aller mieux. Il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser selon lui. Mais, comment ? Il me rappelait un peu mon autre... ce regard, ce sourire, cette odeur délicate qui émanait de son coup, sa manière de s'habiller… Je ne pus réprimer une bouffée de gentillesse et lui embrassai le coup. Instantanément, je sentis qu'il avait la chaire de poule. Ce drame m'avait trop bouleversé pour garder le contrôle de moi-même. Je lui avouai que j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Il avait souvent été présent au moment les plus bas et je voulais le remercier.

Que veux-tu ? je voudrais te remercié pour toute cette bonne énergie que tu m'as envoyé jusque maintenant…

Rien, reste toi-même et tout ira bien.

T'es modeste et noble en plus… tout ce qui aurait pu me plaire.

Arrête tes bêtises et soulage toit un bon coup. Cela me fera très plaisir de te revoir afficher ton éternel sourire coincé

Je laissai s'échapper un petit ricanement nerveux et me remis aussitôt à pleurer ce que je fis toute la soirée dans ces bras relativement bien musclé. Il avait tout pour plaire et convaincre malheureusement pour lui, il ne connaissait pas le vrai bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimer. Après deux heures, je m'endormis dans ce doux nid masculin. Il ne bougea pas et veilla sur moi jusqu'au petit matin…


	2. Chapter 2

_Croix de crucifixion : _

Je n'en pouvais plus… j'étais about… cette histoire morbide me pesait trop pour pouvoir continuer à être objectif. Le dernier meurtre, celui d'Orson Have m'avais ébranlé suffisamment pour que je n'en dorme plus. Chaque nuit, je revivais la scène dans laquelle je découvrais son corps mutilé par ce personnage qui effrayait tout New-York. Je me mettais à la place des parents et une rage incommensurable brûlait en moi… J'ai donc demandé au boss de me déchargé de cette enquête mais celui-ci ne le voulait pas du tout puisque je suis le seul à connaître cette affaire de a à z dans les moindres détails. Cependant, j'avais tout de même réussis à m'écarter de l'enquête elle-même. En effet, un nouvel agent allait prendre ma place et faire tout le boulot tandis que moi, je ne devais que coopérer et si l'envi me prenait de donner quelques idées. Je repensais également à ce moment de faiblesse qui m'avait poussé dans ses bras et pendant lequel j'avais livré cette image de moi que je refoulais sans cesse. De plus, je lui avais livré un geste d'affection qui dépassait mes réels sentiments qui ne sont que de l'amitié… une amitié un peu plus forte depuis peu… J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il me délivrait une attention un peu particulière et je ne voulais pas lui faire croire que quelque chose était possible entre nous. Non pars parce qu'il était un garçon, je vous ai déjà expliqué cela dans le premier chapitre, mais bien parce que j'étais incapable d'aimer à nouveau. Cependant, j'appréciais me repasser cette scène pour me rassurer, ce court instant m'avait fait beaucoup de bien malgré tout… Une nouvelle semaine avait débutée alors que la météo s'annonçait désastreuse. Dans ces instants où vous prenez conscience que vous aller passer des moments pénibles, vous n'avez qu'une seule envie : que cela passe vite fait bien fait sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Et cela était valable pour moi aussi et oui sur ce plan là, je résonne comme la majorité d'entre vous-même si cela contredit un peu ce que j'affirmais dans la première partie de mon récit. En cette foutue journée, j'avais passé la journée cloîtré dans cette pièce avec ce nouvel agent qui me remplaçait. Il n'était incompétent mais je me dois de signaler qu'il n'était pas très… comment dire… il manquait d'imagination et de projection afin d'anticiper les mouvements de notre serial killer. Il avait beaucoup de charme et de vocabulaire… ce sont les seules choses qu'il avait pour lui. A part cela, nous avions à faire avec un des ces geeks, un peu mal rasé qu'il lui conférait un look un peu Bad boy. Ce jeune homme suivait son époque, sa société et les nouvelles tendances et était donc bisexuel (quand je vous disais qu'il était dans l'air du temps). Il avait tenté de me « chauffer » mais cela s'est soldé par une « rentrée » plus vite que prévu à l'appart. J'avais préféré la fuite afin de le mettre mal à l'aise pour que je puisse éviter qu'il me contact ou qu'il ne fasse appel à moi à chaque embuche. Cependant, je ne lui en voulais pas, je suis irrésistiblement irrésistible, beau gosse, intelligent,… et je vais m'arrêté là. Ma modestie, oui, elle existe et un bien plus grande que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Et c'est bien connu, les bombes sexuelles fréquentent des bombes sexuelles ! Ainsi est faite la vie. Revenons en notre enquête avant que vous ne vous mettiez à penser que j'ai un orgueil et une fierté plus grosse que le noyau de cette terre (c'est trop tard ?!?). Le dernier meurtre avait révélé que le meurtrier avait changé ses manières de faires et qu'il était de plus en plus nerveux. Les journaux ne cessaient plus de parler de lui ; les journalistes exposaient des théories de plus en plus tordues. Des pseudo-théories dignes des feux de l'amour pour tout vous dire ! Mises à part ça, plus rien avançait et, je peux vous l'avouer, j'étais un peu dépasser par les évènements… non, pour être francs avec vous, j'étais complètement paumé ! Je ne savais plus, je ne pouvais plus, je ne contrôlais plus de mon enquête, de mes envies, de ma vie… plus rien. Une fois de plus, j'avis songé à mettre un terme à mon existence mais de manière indirecte, je m'explique… je me disais que de me laisser écrasé par un camion, un train ou toutes choses dans ce genre pouvait être plus ou moins acceptable. Mais en y réfléchissant, le conducteur se sentirait forcément coupable à moins de tomber sur quelqu'un de douteux… genre de personne qui me motive à aller travailler. Donc, me voilà encore et toujours coincé dans cette enveloppe de chair et de sang. Je réfléchissais beaucoup à mon existence et à la raison d'être né… aucune réponse. Enfin bref… Passons à autre chose. Je croisai Jonathan sur le palier en rentrant du commissariat et il me proposa de venir souper chez lui en invoquant le non gaspillage de ce qu'il avait concocté… Sincèrement, je pense qu'il avait tout mijoté bien à l'avance et que cette offre n'était pas spontanée. Je crois également qu'il était capable de percevoir ce sentiment de détresse qui émanait de moi ! Je me sentais rassurer à ces coté et je ne pus décliner l'offre qui s'échappa de sa bouche comme un halot de lumière sainte. Je me laissai aller en connaissance de cause… Il essayait de profiter de ma phase de faiblesse mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car il était le seul, en ces temps, à me comprendre et à me connaître. Je lui confirmai ma visite à l'aide d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un triste sourire… Une soirée comblé par la chaleur humaine me tendait les bras à quoi bon craché dessus. Je ne fais pas partit de ceux qui crache surtout pour seul prétexte qu'ils sont malheureux et que c'est leur destin… Je me contredis une nouvelle fois ?! Peut-être que c'est à partir des ces instants que j'ai commencé à changer et à m'ouvrir vers une nouvelle vie que je n'avais jamais envisagé. J'imagine qu'en lisant cette ligne, une idée vous arriver au cerveau et que vous vous dites : « il fallait sans douter ». Mais croyez moi, vous êtes loin d'imaginer la suite des évènements. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai accordé le droit de diffusion qu'à ce skyblog (.com) qu'en raison de la motivation particulière de ce jeune garçon. De plus, j'attends de ce récit qu'il le change et qu'il s'ouvre à la vie un peu plus sans qu'il ne soit déçut à chaque étape ratée ! Bien entendu, mon aventure est diffusée en parallèle sur sous le nom de plume : loveless4813. Ceci n'est pas un récit pour passer un bon moment mais pour changer les mentalités, en tout cas pour ce chapitre ci !

J'allais vivre un de mes plus grands moments de faiblesses. Je l'avais sentit bien avant que cela ne se passe mais j'avais pris soin de placer des verrous psychologique afin de m'éviter tout psychodrame. Le soir tombait sur la ville et quelques rayons d'or orangés éclairaient timidement les jardins ruraux. Quelques couples se baladaient dans les méandres de la ville malgré la psychose qui rongeait la populace. Je les contemplais pour passer le temps, j'avais quelques flashes qui refaisaient surface. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées alors que la sonnette se mit à rompre violement le silence, maître absolu dans le loft. C'était lui, il me fit remarquer que j'avais déjà environ un quart d'heure de retard et il se justifia par la peur de ne pas me voir dans quel cas il devrait gaspiller d'énorme quantité de gigot d'agneau (ce fût ces mots !). Sa voix tremblait un peu, cela devait être dû à se qu'il allait m'avouer dans la soirée. Il me confia que nous serions que deux dans la soirée car il souhaitait me parler et prendre de mes nouvelles. Il me confessa qu'il se faisait plus de souci que d'habitude et qu'il voulait m'entendre parler. Je lui dis que tout allait bien et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiété mais mes yeux me trahissaient. En effet, je sentis rapidement que mes yeux baignaient dans ces liquides salés… Il me sourit et glissa habilement : Je le savais, ton regard te trahit… tu peux tout me dire quand tu seras prêt…. Il me rappelait ma femme qui possédait beaucoup de tact pour les périodes pendant lesquelles j'étais fortement renfermé sur moi-même. J'éprouvais beaucoup de mal à comprendre le comment du pourquoi je ne saisissais pas l'essence même des ses sentiments j'avais beau scruter son visage, mais rien…Aucun n'élément ne me permettait de comprendre ses agissements. Je comprenais bien qu'il était du bord et qu'il avait craqué sur moi, cela je pouvais le comprendre. Mais, pourquoi s'acharnait-il… Je m'évertuais à le repousser ; à rejeter ses sentiments. Et pourtant, il continuait avec sa même fougue que l'on a quand on est adolescent. Cela m'attendrissait dans le fond. Il était là devant moi et me regardait dans le fond des yeux sans sourciller ; il attendait simplement que je m'épanouisse tel un lotus sur son cours d'eau (pour le dire correctement, oui, il m'arrive d'être poétique et d'abandonner ma sévérité). Mon subconscient m'ordonnait de lui livrer ou plus correctement de partager avec lui quelques démons. Tandis que mon corps et ma conscience s'arrangeaient pour que rien ne filtre. Je pense que c'était le résultat des années passées dans un commissariat en présence de cinglés, tous aussi fou les uns que les autres. Et mon éternelle virilité qui ne pliait pas. Seul comme le disait mes yeux, mon regard, à travers lesquels mon âme transparaissait, lui transmettait les informations qu'il souhaitait entendre de ma bouche. Mon âme prit le contrôle, plus exactement, j'avais perdus ce contrôle qui fait de moi quelqu'un d'assez froid et inapprochable. Je lui parlai un peu de l'enquête qu'il m'était forcé de continuer malgré mon mécontentement. Son visage devint pâle et il me demanda d'arrêter, il avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un acte volontaire mais plutôt de ces choses qu'on ne peut réprimer. Il me confia qu'il attendrait le moment venu; lorsque je serrai prêt, il serait là pour m'écouter. Je le remerciai et je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un ami plus qu'un ami, plutôt un frère… un grand frère sur lequel on peut se reposer quand les choses ne vont pas très bien. Je lui demandai de me prendre dans les bras et de se taire. Je voulais juste, un seul instant, oublié… tout oublier… juste sentir son odeur et quelle odeur. Celle de l'amour, de la compassion… cette odeur qui vous dit que tout va bien. Un vrai nid de protection au sein de ses bras. Une étreinte que l'on ne peut voir qu'entre amants. Je fermai les yeux et passer ma main gauche sur son dos (et oui je suis gaucher ! saviez vous que les gaucher ont un cerveau légèrement plus développer que les droitiers en raison d'une meilleur stimulation de l'hémisphère droit : meilleur en déco, sentiments plus développés, mémoire dans certains cas, la parole,… Bref, on n'est pas là pour voir à quel point je suis fantastique). Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou et pris une grande inspiration pour me remplir les narines de son parfum : Lui d'Emporio Armani. Avec ma main droite, j'ébouriffai ses cheveux ; ce qui le fit sourire (ce que je pouvais sentir). Déjà, les larmes se mirent à couler comme celles d'un enfant dans les bras de sa mère lorsque celui-ci a commis l'irréparable (selon la vision d'un gosse bien entendu). J'étais fragile et il était ma seule échappatoire dans ces moments de flottements. Au bout d'un certain temps, je sentis mes pupilles se dilater et je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre par la taille tout en lui embrassant le coup… si doux et si fertile d'amour. J'étais en connaissance de cause que cela n'arrangeait rien à la situation et aux sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir à mon égard car cela les entretenait comme une légère brise, fleuve d'oxygène, attise un feu. C'est dans des cas comme cela que l'on a envi de tout déballer… de soulager son petit cœur car dans des moments comme ceux-ci plus rien n'est sous votre contrôle… seul lui pouvait décider de ce qui pouvait se passer… Il me caressait le dos, comme vous pouvez le faire pour réconforter quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que ses mains arrivent en bas des reins… Je frissonnai… L'alcool devait faire son effet… (La seule excuse que je peux fournir à cet instant précis où je fusse tombé dans un nouveau chemin si sombre et inconnu…). A cet instant précis quelque chose se passa, une chose en moi avait lâché prise ce qui me permis d'avancer… En même temps, un sentiment de frayeur fit son apparition et je me mis à trembler. Je lui demandai de m'embrasser et s'appliqua à le faire dans le coup… Je fus déçu car j'attendais qu'il le fasse, oui, sur mes lèvres ! Je voulais échanger un instant plus intime… Je décidai alors de l'embrasser au coin de la bouche afin de le mettre sur la voie. Mais rien n'à faire, c'est alors que je sentis son cœur battre à toute allure… Il devait être aussi terrifié que moi. Mais par pour les mêmes raisons : il approchait d'un but qu'il, au fil du temps, avait abandonné. Je lui reformuler ma requête une seconde fois mais il hésita… C'est à ce moment que je me lançai, au point où j'en étais, et l'embrassai tendrement… Je sentis sa langue, elle était chaude. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de salive, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Le problème fût vite régler comme j'en avais pour deux. Cette fois si, c'était lui qui pleurait et non moi. Il commença à déboutonner ma chemise et m'embrassa le torse ce qui me fit frémir une nouvelle fois. Il défit ma boucle de ceinture et je compris à ce moment que les choses tournaient dans une direction que je ne voulais pas forcément prendre même après l'avoir tendrement embrassé. Cependant, mon instinct de bête pris le dessus et je me laissai faire. Je ne mis pas longtemps à jouir après tant d'années d'abstinence. Il me prit les mains et les enfuis dans son jeans. Je sentis alors son pénis en érection qui s'agitait étant victime de vagues péristaltiques. Je ne pouvais rien lui faire, j'en étais incapable… Je ne pouvais pas, c'était plus fort que moi. Il comprit mon ressentiment lorsque je sortis violement ma main de là… Il s'excusa, il disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Mais, le problème ne venait pas de lui… Moi… C'est moi le problème… Je m'excusai et me rhabillai à toute vitesse. Il me supplia…

S'il te plaît, ne t'enfuit pas… pas comme ça… je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment même.

Je me demande ce que je fais encore ici… tu ne crois pas que tu mérites mieux qu'un vioc comme moi et en plus de cela je suis complètement à l'ouest.

Nous faisions ce que deux individus ferait lorsqu'il se sente bien. Et,…Puis… nous sommes tous barjots au fond ! tu ne crois pas. N'aie pas honte. C'est à moi de m'excuser, tu n'étais pas prêt et j'ai abusé de la situation…

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… c'est moi le responsable… c'est moi qui ai commencé… je le voulais, tu n'as profité en rien. Je savais bien que tu jetais toujours un regard amoureux sur moi. Je me devais de prendre des précautions, chose que je n'ai pas faite. S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit s'excuser, c'est moi… moi…moi…moi… et toujours moi… je suis vraiment qu'un bon à rien.

Quand, on y réfléchi… personne n'est en tort… nos sentiment ont pris le dessus. C'est pour cela que nous ne contrôlions plus rien… Tu ne penses pas ? Puis, ta douleur est encore présente pour que tu puisses passer à autre chose si vite.

Tu as raison… Mais que doit penser ma femme là-haut… qu'est ce que je viens de faire…. Je n'aurais pas dû… je viens de la déshonorer et m…ma…f…ma fille… Que doit-elle penser de son père… Je ne suis même plus digne de vivre… Je devrais mourir….

Ne dis pas de bêtise… tes mots dépassent ta pensée… Personne ne mérite quoi que ce soit comme punition divine ou non. Tu as le droit de refaire confiance et de reconstruire une vie comme tu l'entends. Ta femme et ta fille peuvent être fier de ce que tu viens d'accomplir… tu as passé un cap…

Ne parles pas d'elles comme ça… Tu ne les connais pas comme je les connais. Elles sont là toujours présentes à côtés de moi !!

Arrête, s'il te plaît, tu dis n'importe quoi… Tu as trop bu et tu es chamboulé… tu devrais te reposé et oublie un peu ta femme et ta fille afin de revenir à toi…

Je ne me fis pas attendre pour lui collé mon poing dans la figure. Je l'envoyai valdingué au-delà du canapé. Sincèrement, je ne me suis pas préoccupé de savoir s'il avait perdu connaissance. Je ne pris pas la peine de reboutonner ma chemise (je pris tout de même le soin de refaire mon pantalon) et je dévalai dans la cage d'escalier. Je faillis tomber plusieurs fois avant d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée. J'étais complètement hystérique. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose tué tout le monde pour être seul au monde et vomir ma haine, ma honte, mon désespoir,… Je courus en direction de mon appartement, j'avais trouvé la force de me tuer. Ça y étais, je possédais enfin la force de rejoindre l'enfer… Le paradis ne m'était pas destiner… je courus, courus et courus encore et encore sans me poser de question. J'étais déterminé, le feu sacré m'habitait enfin tandis qu'une frénésie ardente me consumait à chaque pas. Ce fût là les dernières pensées pour cette maudite soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

Souvenirs perdus (partie une) :

J'avais huit ans… J'étais assis sur le rebord du trottoir tandis que les oiseaux virevoltaient et sifflaient leurs plus beaux hymnes du beau temps. Je tenais fermement mon cartable par la poignée, pressé d'aller à l'école du village. Il s'agissait d'une petite école communale comme il en existe beaucoup dans les différentes bourgades. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de six ou sept cents élèves et ne comptait que peu de sections. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand ma mère m'appela, elle me tira brutalement de ce monde que votre subconscient s'efforce à créer afin que vous puissiez y faire ce que bon vous semble. Cependant, j'étais trop absorber pour pouvoir percevoir ses appels quand soudain je sentis sa main étreindre mon bras violement. Elle était une de ses mères qui n'en a rien à fiche de vous… à part un fardeau financier… Bref… Je ne me résolus pas à me diriger dans la direction qu'elle m'indiqua du doigt, vers ma grand-mère. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas ma grand-mère mais je ne voulais pas obéir à ma chère et tendre progénitrice comme cela. Je me refusai de bouger et ma mère abandonna et baragouinant quelques injures dans la langue locale. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que ce ne soit mémé Marta qui me rejoignit. Elle affichait un doux sourire plein d'amour et de tendresse ce qui lui faisait défaut. Je devais veiller sur la vieille pendant que ma génitrice (faut bien le dire ainsi) fasse ce qu'elle devait faire je n'en avais pas connaissance pour une x raison… Je voulais aller à l'école pour apprendre toute ces choses sur le monde qui nous entoure, notre histoire, l'évolution du monde scientifique, tout ce qui composait l'actualité… Marta le savait, cela me tenait à cœur et me mit dans la confidence : elle me demanda d'attendre qu'elle parte et qu'elle m'y conduirait sans que cela ne s'ébruite… Elle au moins pensait à mon bien… Elle appréciait me confier, ou plutôt me prédire, que j'avais de l'avenir et pas des moindres. En effet, elle me narra que j'irai à l'université où j'étudierai la criminologie… Après quelques années de travaille, je recevrai une offre me permettant d'enseigner dans l'université d'Harvard. De plus, je dirigerai un service sur le profiling… J'avoue que cela me faisait rêver et me motivait à continuer de persévérer au lieu de faiblir face à elle… Il faut dire que ce n'était pas toujours évident tout les jours. De l'autre coté du trottoir se trouvait Mat, le surnom de Matthew. A cet époque, je ne le connaissais pas bien, je ne connaissais ni ses parents ni son nom, rien. Ma famille et moi, nous avions pris l'habitude de les appelés « les illuminés d'en face » car leur fils appartenait à un autre monde, un artiste dirent certains, et leur fille était trisomique. Donc en plus d'être pauvre, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chance. Les années passèrent s'en que nous nous connaissions et nous parlâmes jusqu'au jour où…

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école… les autres me rendait coupable du manque d'argent de ma famille… il se moquait de moi pour la mort de mon père et ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance à m'appeler «le batard des ruelles ». Quand je vous parle de cela, je me rends compte que cela était cruelle… Et oui, c'est bien connus, les enfants sont sans pitiés entre eux. Bref… J'en étais en partie responsable puisque je ne faisais aucun effort, j'avais l'habitude, et c'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas, de m'isoler des groupes. Je n'appartenais à aucun d'entre eux, soit j'étais trop gentils, soit j'étais trop pauvre, soit j'étais trop laid, soit… il y en avait plein comme ça. Plein de raison de me faire un des meilleurs amis de la solitude. La sonnerie sonna et déclara le début de la récréation. Une rué d'enfant plus excités les uns que les autres s'engouffrèrent dans l'interminable couloir. Je me pressai de gagner ma fidèle fenêtre, celle qui me permettait de m'évader dans mes pensées, de me projeter dans mon futur idéalisé… Elle se trouvait au second, là où personne n'allait. Il s'agissait de l'aile désaffecté depuis l'incendie criminel de notre école. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me lancer dans de grande réflexion sur le comment et le pourquoi de mes désastreuses mésaventures familiales que la cloche retentit une seconde fois pour annoncer que les cours allaient reprendre. Je ressentis un frisson, un de ces pénibles frissons qui vous contracte une bonne fois la vessie. Vous l'aurai certainement compris, je devais aller au plus vite au toilette. Pour cela, je devais descendre d'un étage ce que je fis de suite. Quand je gagnai le premier étage, les couloirs étaient vides et pourtant j'entendis des gémissements qui provenaient des toilettes. Je courus voir ce qui se passait… Mon cher Mat se faisait rué de coup par la bande d'imbécile de ma pseudo-classe. Ils invoquèrent le droit de la débilité des ses peintures et le fait qu'ils n'aimaient le mauve. En effet, il s'affairait à une étrange peinture avec un visage mauve tordu au beau milieu des flammes. Je m'empressai de leur donner une bonne raclé. J'étais peut-être solitaire et effacé au reste des différents groupes mais pas au point de fermer les yeux sur de tels actes de violences gratuites. Je me défis rapidement des deux premiers tandis que le troisième pris ses jambes à son coup rapidement lorsqu'il vit les deux autres s'effondrés comme des mouches, ou plutôt des mouchettes, sur le sol. Il rampa jusque sous le lavabo complètement effrayé. Je lui fis signe de ne pas se cacher car il n'avait rien n'à craindre de moi. Quand on y réfléchissait, nous étions plus ou moins pareille, lui peignait ce qu'il voyait et pensais et moi je philosophais et me construisait un avenir idéalisé et prometteur. Cela fait beaucoup de et… ça doit certainement justifier notre grande amitié qui naquît ce jour là.

Lorsqu'il comprit que je venais de le prévenir de plusieurs éraflures et hématomes, il me sourit et me tendis sa palette de couleur en gage de remerciement…

…

Non, tu ne me dois rien. Je fais ce que bon me semblait dans une telle situation.

…

Non, je t'assure

… (souris)…

Aller, lève toi et viens te laver le visage… t'es plein de sang.

J…je…j… je su….

N'aie plus peur et calme toi…

Je su… je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute, je ne devrai pas peindre et encore moins utilisé du mauve.

A cet instant, je passai mon doit sur sa palette et lui mis plein de cette peinture mauve sur le visage. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je fis ça… Cela doit peut-être être ce que l'on appelle le langage du corps. Ce moyen de communication que l'on ne métrise pas, seul le subconscient s'exprime au travers de gestes et d'expressions. Désormais, il m'observait les yeux grands ouverts, ceux-ci brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant à qui l'on vient d'offrir le plus beau cadeau qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Depuis cette journée nous étions inséparables, tous les jours nous nous donnions rendez-vous à l'entrée du hall. Chaque récréation, nous nous retrouvions près de ma fenêtre… Nous ne discutions pas vraiment, nous efforcions de faire ce que chacun faisait avant mais ensemble… pas très loin l'un de l'autre. Cela peut vous paraître beau mais cela ne le resta pas très longtemps jusque ce que de mauvaises rumeurs commencent à circuler.

Une semaine de novembre, je me dirigeai vers ma fenêtre et il ne s'y trouvait pas… La majorité de la récrée était déjà passé et je commençai à m'inquiété. Je le cherchai partout et pourtant ne le trouvai pas. Après les cours, je me rendis devant chez lui en dessous de la fenêtre. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter je lançai de petit caillou afin d'attirer son attention si éventuellement il s'y trouvait. Cinq minutes passèrent et rien jusqu'à ce que son mère me surpris… Elle m'invita à la rejoindre sur le pallier ce que je fis s'en tarder. Il s'était passé quelque chose, c'est ce que son visage laissait présager.

Tu le cherche n'est ce pas ?

Oui, madame.

Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui à l'école alors je me doute qu'il doit être malade.

Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé ?

Il est malade ?

Non, il … Il s'est de nouveau fait frapper.

Mais comment ? Je veille toujours sur lui depuis que nous sommes amis !

C'est bien le problème.

Je ne comprends pas madame ?!

Tu es trop petit pour comprendre ces choses là. Je te demanderai de ne plus le fréquenter.

Mais pourquoi madame ?

Parce que je te l'ordonne ! Les enfants font ce que les adultes leur demande et c'est tout ! Maintenant, rentre chez toi… Ta maman doit s'inquiéter ! Aller, zou !!

Ce jour là, je compris enfin ce qu'on appelait sentiment et je fis mon entrée dans le monde des grands. Dans ce monde qu'on ne peut qualifier de manière objective tant les difficultés sont nombreuses... Vous ne comprenez peut-être toujours pas ce qui ce passe par rapport au chapitre précédent… ne vous inquiété pas cela va venir !

Note de l'auteur :

Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour le retard mais l'ouverture de mon forum me prend beaucoup de temps. Cependant vous pouvez toujours consulter mon actualité ou tout les animés yaoi ou film,… sur mon blog dont voici l'adresse :

.com

Merci et à bientôt !


End file.
